halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wroclaw
}}Wroclaw, formally known as the Union Wroclaw Republic is the first planet in the Meschova System, orbiting the star of the same name. It is located close to the Savas-Kinnear Magellanic Cloud, approximately 59 light-years away from Earth. Wroclaw has two natural satellites, Kuhn and Kohn. The planet has an abundant amount of granite and other igneous rocks in its crust. Massive quarries have been built around the settlements, which serve as the colony's primary export. Wroclaw was the target of a Covenant invasion in 2547, eventually being glassed by the in a week-long battle. The engagement was costly on both sides, however with the system under Covenant control, the UNSC's other nearby Inner Colonies were vulnerable due to the nearby Kaiser Passage that could allow ships to "flank" a less protected front. History Colonization Wroclaw was colonized in the first waves of extrasolar expansion from the Inner Colonies by humanity in the mid 2400s. Since much of the planet had a thin atmosphere that was still breathable; terraforming was minimal. The Union Wroclaw Republic was established as the governing body on October 22, 2451. Granite and mining became the planet's primary industries with quarries and mines running thousands of meters beneath the surface. The majority of settlements were within a five hundred mile radius and even up to the beginning of the war, much of the planet remained unexplored. Due to the large granite deposits discovered around the mountainous areas, scientists widely believe that Wroclaw had a high tectonic and volcanic past. Human-Covenant War With the outbreak of the war when in contact with the Covenant Empire, Wroclaw's defenses were strengthened and the planet partook in annual colony-wide evacuation drills. The strategic placement of the Kaiser Passage made the UNSC take high priority on keeping their hold on the colony. The Union Wroclaw Republic was already dealing with their own cell of URF that had established an undeclared war against the colony since 2510. The Covenant discovered Wroclaw's location in March 2547 after attempting to find the Kaiser Passage, which was a smaller and more efficient route around the Savas-Kinnear cloud. A brutal battle ensued for several days, resulting in a strategic Covenant victory with Wroclaw glassed, however the UNSC was able to evacuate some of its civilian population off the planet and some were rumored to be hiding inside the enormous decommissioned granite mines underneath to survive the initial glassing. Roughly 2 million out of the 10 million living on the planet were estimated to have survived. One of the Covenant's most cunning and unpredictable Supreme Commanders, Xah 'Erranee razed the planet and easily defeated the opposing forces due to the human command unable to effectively adjust their strategies against him. He utilized the Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform in battle. Geography Wroclaw is commonly nicknamed the Mile and a Half High colony due to most of its settlements being at an elevation close to one and a half miles. Its most distinctive feature are the enormous mountain ranges that cover much of the landscape, surrounding all three major cities. The highest point is Mount Diaz, which stands at 16,635 feet above sea level. Aside from the natural scenes, all of Wroclaw's large urban areas are within a 1,000 mile radius. Water is abundant on Wroclaw although the seas are small in area and located in isolate sections as giant lakes. Multiple rivers flow through the ranges, eventually dumping into these lakes. The planet is known for its diverse scenery with additional vivid landscapes of forests, plateaus, mountains and rivers. Wroclaw enjoys a mild summer with cold winters. Warmer temperatures are found closer to the equator. Flooding can be common in the cities during the spring season. Demographics Many of the colonists are of Argentine and Bolivian descent, however there are also a mix of Swiss, Austrian, Armenian and Montenegrin as well. The estimated population is approximately 10 million with a steady growth rate. Like their ancestors, many still speak Spanish, however public areas have both Spanish and English translations. The demonym commonly (Or derogatorily) used for people from Wroclaw are Wroclites. The capital city of Wroclaw is San Marco with a metro population of three million. Other large cities, such as Salta and New Paez are both located within 500 miles from San Marco. In addition to its large metropolitan areas, there are many backwater towns around the larger settlements. Largest Cities * San Marco (Population: 3.2 million) * New Paez (Population: 2.5 million) * Salta (Population: 2.2 million) Culture According to a research study done by Koletre-Browning University, Wroclaw has constantly ranked among the top ten Outer Colonies where people desired to live. The planet encompasses contemporary city life and combines it with easy and convenient access to the wilderness. Over time, Wroclaw has established itself as an active, outdoor-oriented colony. Many Wroclites will head to the mountains to ski and snowboard in the winter and hike, rock climb, camp in the summer and fall. The planet's backcountry has several large neighborhoods with close proximity to many of the natural wonders. Many business executives and wealthy people maintain vacation homes in these areas. Mile-High Geese are all over the wild forests and lakes and hunting them for their tasty meat is common during their mating season in the spring. Music has a rich history with the South American meeting European styles to create a unique audible blend. Wroclaw was home to famous Bolivian-Swiss composer Victor Maria Morales and the Morales Convention Center in San Marco hosts multiple music festivals of all kinds every year. October 22 is Republic Day, a colonial holiday celebrated by parties and sharing food. The planet has a large amount of Roman Catholics and many of their holidays are widely celebrated. Of the Outer Colonies, Wroclaw has one of the lowest obesity and overweight rates. Studies show from the University of Wroclaw New Paez that approximately 11.3% of all Wroclites were within the UEG's classification of obese, having a BFP reading higher than the average around the Outer Colonies. Wroclaw's higher gravity and general high altitude allow residents to gain more muscle and burn calories more efficiently. The cities have adopted a health-centric lifestyle with parks designed for jogging and fitness. More people work out during their downtime and spend less on holo-screens and other sedentary activities. Gyms and health clubs are extremely popular. All of Wroclaw's schools and academies have programs to encourage its students to practice balanced diets and sufficient physical activity. Military The Union Wroclaw Republic charges the Bureau of National Security for protecting its citizens from domestic and foreign enemies. Soldiers are charged with assisting with city law enforcement if necessary. The Bureau of National Security heads Wroclaw's Colonial Militia (WCM), which is parented by the UNSC. The two forces often perform joint exercises to keep ready for both insurgent and Covenant threats. As of 2547, the WCM has an estimated 600,000 personnel with a combined 200,000 in reserves. The UNSC Navy has a strong presence in San Marco with the Rios drydocks located six miles south of the city to perform fleet maintenance. In addition, it is also home to the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper 321st Mountain Terrain Regiment, also known as the Highlanders. The Highlanders are a group of ODSTs specializing in high altitude warfare and are stationed next to the High Altitude Combat Academy. The Office of Naval Intelligence has at least one known facility nearby the HACA which is a site for development and testing of several Materials Group projects. Trivia * Wroclaw is strongly described as the Outer Colony counterpart to Denver, Colorado with rather high altitudes, scenic wilderness, health-oriented lifestyle and significant Latino population. Appearances * Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal (First appearance)